AE: Accidental Experiment
by GHR
Summary: When Orochimaru decides to experiment with Itachi and Kakashi’s DNA, what does he come up with, but two twin boys? One boy looks like Itachi and one boy looks like Kakashi, but, they each have blue eyes. How will they do as parents? What has Oro done?
1. Prologue

When Orochimaru decides to experiment with Itachi and Kakashi's DNA, what does he come up with, but two twin boys? One boy looks like Itachi and one boy looks like Kakashi, but, they each have blue eyes. What has Orochimaru created? And how will Itachi and Kakashi do as parents to their respective child? My first fanfic, although I've read many. Don't like don't read. Simple as that. I'm rating in M just in case my mind comes up with something bad. Mostly M for slight Abuse and language.

AN: Later chapters will be from the either Rhoan or Aiden's POV. If I do go into any other characters POV's then I will state it in a big ***insert name here* POV!** Haha.

1st Chappy!

**

* * *

Akatsuki Base:**

Rhoan stood back as he watched his father show him the jutsu, yet again. He may have been the 'accidental experiment' as Kisame had teased him about when he was little, and he may have the DNA of two of the best ninja alive but he could never get up to his fathers standards when it came to…well anything.

Orochimaru had taken some Uchiha Itachi's DNA and some of Hatake Kakashi's DNA to make what he thought would be the most undefeatable ninja ever. Oh how wrong he was. Rhoan blinked as he was thrown off his feet and hit the ground a few yards away.

"You were zoning out again. Never let me catch you doing that again." Itachi said. Itachi watched as Rhoan jumped to his feet then looked at the ground.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again." Itachi scowled at Rhoan.

"Go to bed. We're obviously going to get nothing done with you being stupid like this." Rhoan flinched at Itachi's cold tone and Itachi turned to go back into the hide out.

* * *

**Kakashi's house:**

Aiden ran down the stairs at full speed trying to catch his father before he left to go teach the brats. Kakashi looked at Aiden and raised an eyebrow. "What is it this time, Aiden?"

Kakashi was smirking beneath his mask. Aiden always had something to do last minute and always aided in Kakashi's excuses for being late. "Well I was wondering if, maybe since I have nothing better to do today if I could hang out with you and help torture the genin."

As Aiden asked he kept rubbing the back of his neck, a habit picked up from Kakashi. Kakashi smiled his eye crinkling smile. "You can if you want. But you'll probably get bored." Aiden smirked.

"Me? Bored? Nah! If I do get bored I'll just teach one of them an explosion jutsu and watch as they blow themselves up." Kakashi just smirked and walked out of the house shaking his head, while Aiden followed hot on his heals.

* * *

AN: Ok, first chappy is short. I know. It's just introducing my characters and showing how different they are being raised. Please review. I don't know how quickly I will be putting stuff up cuz school has started and this is the last time I can use my Word on my comp. Oh and next chappy will be from an actual character's POV and not 3rd person (?). I'm not very good at this format so that's why I'm changing it up. R&R guys! ~GHR


	2. hard life, easy mission

**AN:** Another short chapter. But it's longer then the first one. So it's good for now…

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto. **

**

* * *

Rhoan's POV**

I woke up early, as usual. I liked to be up slightly earlier then my father. It meant he couldn't surprise me that bad. I hate my father. He could go fuck himself and die and I doubt anyone would even consider going to his funeral.

I stay in my bed because I know the door to my bedroom is locked. He always locks it after I go to bed. I can hear him starting to wake up in the other room. Damn, he's up early today. The door to the bathroom opens and the shower turns on. Well, so far this morning has been better then others.

The lock on my door clicks and I look over slightly surprised and see Kisame strutting in my room like an ostrich that just won his mate. "Mornin' squirt. Rise and shine. The cows are out and the rooster is dead. It's time for you to get your ass outa bed." He said. I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

I loved Kisame. He was probably the only reason I wasn't dead yet, and that was saying something considering his cooking. That could kill a grown, healthy man. "You're so odd Kisame-san." He looks at me as if sizing me up then stalks over and yanks me out of my warm, comfy bed. I groan softly as pain shoots through my ribs.

"That's what you get for calling me odd kid. Now get up before your father gets out of his shower." With that Kisame walks out of my room, leaving my door open. Quickly I change into my usual clothing and walk out to the smell of burnt bacon and burnt toast. I try not to make a face at the foul smell and succeed but barely.

The bathroom door opens behind me and I turn and see my father glaring at me, like usual. He walks past me, acting as if I'm not there and sits on the couch. I notice the newspaper that we get is still at the front door and I walk over and pick it up, then hesitantly bring it over to Itachi.

"Good morning, sir." He only grunts in reply. Quickly I take my cue to leave and hurry into the kitchen to try and help Kisame. It was going to be a long day.

**Aiden's POV**

I walk downstairs to see my dad reading his pretty cool book. When I was little I thought they were so awesome because of the pictures. I didn't understand a thing in them until I turned thirteen. Then I was pretty grossed out, and now I don't mind them that much.

Kakashi has always been pretty good with me as long as I stay out of trouble and don't die on missions and such. "Good morning, dad. I see you're up bright and early. And by up I mean in more then one way." I try my hardest not to do a goofy smile and successfully bring it down to a smirk, that is, until he gives me a half-hearted glare and then I just can't help myself and burst out laughing.

Kakashi just gives a short "Hn" in reply. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal. I go on a mission today. I'm pretty good at them and enjoy doing them but I never get put on a team that I get along with. Today however, I'm going solo.

It's a scout mission. Normally Jounin don't go on scout missions but I'm supposed to be trying to find, and successfully scout out the territory of Akatsuki. It'll be interesting but bad if I get caught. One Jounin probably wouldn't have a great chance in front of two or three Akatsuki members. I'll do fine though. Or let's hope.

I walk back into the living room after I eat and see Kakashi still entranced in his book. I can never read a book more then once. Too easy to remember and then it's just not fun. I start grabbing my stuff to go on my mission.

"What's your mission this time?" Whoa! I jumped in shock, I had been so caught up in doing my own thing that his question startled me. "I'm supposed to be scouting for the Akatsuki base. Apparently one of our ANBU had a lead that it was somewhere and they want to send someone with the sharingan to check it out."

Kakashi only raised his eyebrow at me. I sighed. "Yeah, I know. Stay safe. Don't be afraid to send for help. And if I die there is no coming back." I can tell he's smirking but decide to ignore him. I walk toward the door saying a quick goodbye over my shoulder and hear another grunt in reply from inside.

* * *

**AN:** Remember R&R!! Wow. this seems really short on here. oh well. They **WILL **get longer as i go. hopefully. haha


	3. Awe

**AN: I like this chapter…  
Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto. But I do own Rhoan and Aiden. They are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Rhoan's POV**

After our burnt breakfast my father and I decide to head out to training. Really it's just when he stands and walks to the door and I'm supposed to follow like a lost puppy. We walk to our training grounds in complete silence.

"Are you going to be focused enough to get anything done today, Rhoan?" Itachi speaks but doesn't even look at me when he does. "Yes Sir." I stare at the back of his head as I talk to him, making sure he knows that he has my full attention.

Itachi doesn't waste any time in turning on me and throwing several kunai at me. Quickly I jump back, dodging them and landing in my fighting stance. I pull out a few kunai and jump in the air, throwing them at him quickly and efficiently. He dodges them easily but that's what I wanted. After I threw the kunai I tied an explosive tag to another one and threw it where I knew Itachi would dodge to.

Itachi would usually dodge to his left. It was always his stronger side, so I knew he would go that way. Quickly, I threw the kunai with the explosion tag at him, missing by a few centimeters. I jump back into the trees and land on a high tree branch right as the tag explodes. Crouching down on the tree branch I wait patiently for the smoke to fade.

The wind moves to my right and I turn, kunai in hand and our two kunai clash on spot, right in front of my face. If I hadn't moved that would have been my neck. I activate my sharingan, realizing I will need it if Itachi keeps this up.

We continue to stare at each other for a few moments then both spring back in the same motion. We continue throwing different attacks at each other, exhausting ourselves and taking out stress at the same time.

**

* * *

**

**Aiden's POV**

After my quick check in with Tsunade to get my mission briefing I was off and ready to go. I passed through the gates waving slightly to the guards then jumped into the trees ready to rumble. I headed into the direction I was informed to go.

Apparently the ANBU had sensed one of their chakras and recognized it. I headed there silently; only the sound of my feet could be heard as they softly connected with the bark of the tree then broke away again. As I approached the area the ANBU spoke of I slowed my pace so that way I could be more alert and, if there were an enemy, hopefully I could sense them before they sensed me.

I dropped down into the foliage for more cover and carefully walked further on. I thought I could hear movement a ways away from me so I stopped to listen ahead. Now that I had stopped I could feel their chakras. I was amazed at how powerful both these people were, and just by feeling their chakras?

Obviously they were Akatsuki. I didn't need to see them to know this. From what I could tell, they hadn't noticed me yet and were probably sparring. Curiosity overcame me and I had to see who it way. Slowly, and making sure I didn't step on any twigs I moved forward.

When I got close enough to see them they were pretty much just blurs to my regular eyes. I was tempted to activate my sharingan but didn't want them to notice my chakra presence. But yet again, curiosity killed the cat and I was never much of a cat lover so I waited till they looked really distracted again and activated it quickly.

**

* * *

**

**Rhoan's POV**

Itachi and I were going at each other like it was our last battle. We had never actual sparred for this long this hard before. I could feel exhaustion seeping into my bones. I was ready to just fall over dead if that's what it took to end this.

But, of course Itachi won't let me because I have to make it to his standards or he looks bad for producing a son as bad as me. So with that in mind I continue to try and hold my own against him. Itachi gives me an opening and even though I know it's on purpose I take it.

I fling several shuriken at him then appear behind him to aim a kick at his head. Not surprisingly he catches my foot, but we both pause when we feel an unfamiliar chakra signature. Using this to my advantage I pull my foot away and tackle his legs, sending us falling to the ground.

I quickly straddle his back and put my last kunai to his throat. By now I'm panting hard and my chakra is pretty much depleted. "Stand up." Itachi's voice is cold and hard, as always. I stand up and curse myself for thinking me defeating him would make our relationship any better.

He clears his throat and I look up at him to see him glaring at me. I try to make myself shrink under his gaze but it doesn't work. "Sir?" He glances into the bushes and a light bulb goes off over my head. He was trying to remind me of the unfamiliar chakra signature. Damn, I'm dim-witted.

I turn my sharingan on and look around. I can see a figure in the bushes not far from us. His chakra signature is strong and by the looks of it a Konoha shinobi. I look to Itachi, a gesture to ask if I can take charge of this situation. He side glances at me and gives me a small nod. Approval.

**

* * *

**

**Aiden's POV**

I was watching in awe, completely entranced by their movements. The way they were moving was so in sync with one another. They had obviously trained together a lot. And they both kind of looked like each other.

I recognized the older one as Uchiha Itachi, but the younger one I couldn't place a name to. I watched as they both paused and immediately stiffened, what if they had noticed me? Then I watched the boy use whatever had distracted them to his advantage and send them both to the ground.

I watched them struggle for a bit but then the younger came out on top of the Uchiha with a knife to his throat. I had to give him credit. Taking down Uchiha Itachi would be a hard task, even if Itachi wasn't going all out. I heard Itachi say something to the kid and then they both stood up.

The kid, had to be close to my age maybe a little older, and right now he looked disappointed. Is taking down an Uchiha not enough for him? I was about to back away slowly when I saw the boys eyes change.

He had the sharingan! That was practically impossible. Wait. He's looking right at me. Shit! I'm debating moving, running as fast as possible to get away, start a fire to slow them down. The boy looks toward Itachi and I watch Itachi nod. The boy looks back towards my hiding space and speaks. "Show yourself. Or we will kill you." By his tone, I knew he was serious. I was in big trouble.

**

* * *

**

**AN: YAY! 1227 words!! Mwuhahaha! Cliff hanger!!!... R&R more on the way xD  
**_**Itachi: why did you let him beat me?  
**_**Me: Cuz he beasts and is my own character. And you don't spoil him so why shouldn't i?  
**_**Itachi: I don't spoil him to make him strong.  
**_**Me: Sure… keep telling yourself that. Really you just want him to feel the same way you did as a kid.  
**_**Itachi: *death glares***_


	4. Capture

**AN: This chapter is ok. I think it kinda goes slow but that could just be because I'm the one writing it. Idk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Rhoan's POV**

"Show yourself. Or we will kill you." I tried to make my tone deadly and serious but on the inside I was bursting with excitement. Finally something interesting was happening. Or at least this was interesting to me. I continued to stare at him as he hesitated in the bushes. I took a breath to give one last warning but before I could speak the boy took off backwards.

I took off after him as instinct kicked in. He had now turned into my prey and I was the predator. I was surprised at how fast he was. I was pushing my limit in speed and he was still slightly holding me off. Then as fast as it started, it ended when Itachi appeared in front of the kid and grabbed him.

I stopped just in time, right before I ran slam into Itachi, who was now holding the struggling boy. It was times like these I was happy I had my sharingan because I doubt Itachi would have liked it much if I ran into him. I was panting now as my adrenaline ran off and my heart beat slowed down.

Itachi suddenly dropped the boy, surprising him then hit him in the back of the neck, making him black out. I looked at Itachi then at the boy. "Do you know who he is?" Itachi just glared at me then picked the unconscious kid up and threw him over his shoulder as he started walking back to the base.

**

* * *

Aiden's POV**

When he spoke I had so many thoughts going through my head I couldn't comprehend a single one. I decided that if I was going to go down, I wasn't going to make it easy. As fast as I could I pushed off and dashed through the woods at full speed. I could hear one of them chasing after me.

This was not good, I had to think fast. I pulled out a kunai and, as I was running made a slice in my ankle. I didn't make it deep so it didn't hurt and it wasn't really noticeable but, as long as it didn't rain, the ANBU would be able to trail me if something did go wrong.

I was planning on stopping in the clearing up ahead to try and fight them off for a little bit but I didn't quite make it. Itachi intercepted me out of nowhere and I ran straight into him. Immediately I tried to pull away but he had a vice grip around me and obviously wasn't going to let me go.

I went to do a jutsu but he surprised me by dropping me to the ground. Then everything went black.

* * *

**(still Aiden's POV)**

I woke up slowly, my eyes didn't want to open, my body was sore. Basically, I pretty much felt like hell. My nose itched like crap too. I went to pull my hand up to scratch it but it wouldn't move.

My eyes flew open as what happened came back to me and I tried to get up, to no avail. I tried to calm my breathing and take in my surroundings. From what I would tell I was in a regular window-less room strapped to a metal table. I had been stripped of all my weapons and had a different pair of pants on.

There was what looked to be a metal bracelet on my ankle, I wasn't quite sure what it was. There was a door to my far left and the room was pretty much empty except for me, the table that I'm on, and a few chairs. Well, I guess Akatsuki didn't really care much what visitors thought.

I tried to activate my sharingan but a sharp shock of pain ran through my body as I did so. I looked down at my ankle at the bracelet thing a realized it must be to keep me from using my chakra. Well isn't this all fine and dandy. I rest my head back against the hard metal enjoying the fact that it was cool against my face. I was going to get out of this. No matter what.

**

* * *

Rhoan's POV**

We walked back to the hideout and I followed Itachi inside one of the "questioning rooms" as I had heard Deidara call them once. I helped Itachi strap him onto the table quietly and watched as he put a chakra bracelet on him. It was basically there to keep the prisoner from doing any Justus and would shock them if they tried too hard.

I followed Itachi out and watched him check the lock on the door. Itachi turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you still following me?" I felt my face pail when he spoke to me. "I didn't know if you would need anything else, sir." I was staring at the ground as I spoke.

He hadn't commented on our spar at all and I didn't want to know what was in store for later. "Go to your room, if you're that clueless." After he speaks he turns and walks down the hall to somewhere. I stand there for a few moments before heading up to my room. On the way there I passed Hidan and Kisame arguing about something in the hallway.

I usually would have just ignored them but they were standing in front of our door. I stopped a few feet away from them and they instantly stopped arguing and looked at me. "What's up?" Kisame asked casually as if they weren't just caught fighting. "I need to get in there." He gave me a look like I was crazy. Hidan took this time to interrupt.

"You know Rhoan, you don't have to spend all your time locked in your room. You could be doing something productive." I just glared at him. Who was he to be shoving himself into my life. He didn't know a thing about me, other then my name.

When they didn't move I shoved past them into the apartment style area. Slamming the door behind me I walked over and sat down on the couch. Before I could stop myself I started to doze off.

* * *

**(still Rhoan's POV)**

The side of my face hit the floor unexpectedly, jolting me awake. I flew up into a sitting position wide eyed and alert. I heard a sigh from above me and looked up to see Itachi staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

I stand up and brush my pants off. "Sorry Si.." My Sir is cut off as I yawn deeply with my back turned to Itachi. "Now that you're awake, Leader-sama ordered you the one that feeds the kid we brought in."

I stare at him for a moment, then blink and continue staring. "Why me?" Feeding him means I have to cook for him and I can't unhook him so I have to feed him with my own hands. "Because you helped bring him in and do nothing else so it's your job now." Itachi snapped at me. I stepped backwards and flinched.

"Yes Sir." I practically ran into the kitchen and looked in the cabinet for something simple. Hmmm…ah! Instant Ramen. Perfect choice. I took the bowl out of the cabinet, filled it with water and dumped it on the stove.

Then turned the separate burner on and waited for it to heat up. When the ramen finished cooking I poured it into a bowl and sat it on the counter and cleaned up. It was time for me to go feed the kid. Itachi had left the key to the cell door on the table by the door, so I grabbed it and left.

* * *

**Aiden's POV**

I had been dozing on and off for hours now. There was nothing else to do. I had thought of plan after plan but they all had so many flaws in them and I needed to find a way off this table and out of this room. I heard a click from the door and looked over to see it opening slowly.

The kid from in the woods walked in carrying a bowl of something and a bottle of water in his hands. Well at least they plan on keeping me alive for now. One of the first things I noticed about him was that he looked tired.

That however, was not surprising considering I had watched him spar today. The second thing I noticed was the slight bruise on his right cheek and then his bright blue eyes.

He sat the bowl down on the table next to my arm and I could feel the heat coming off of it, then he pulled up a chair and sat in it. "I'm not supposed to unhook you so unfortunately I get the honor of feeding you myself."

He was speaking in monotone but even though he was he still sounded slightly unsure. I guess he has never had to feed another kid his age before. "Sure. I don't care that much. Who are you? I've never seen you in any of the records we have of Akatsuki."

He just looked at me and raised an eyebrow then picked up what I could now tell was ramen and got a forkful and held it out to me. "Less talk, more eat. I don't know how much time I've got." Now I was having second thoughts about this whole feeding thing. It just felt so weird. Oh well. I guess if this is the best I can get I'll take it.

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi POV**

I had been watching Naruto and Sakura train for most of the day. I could hardly concentrate on my book because I kept getting this odd feeling that something was wrong. I knew Aiden wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow but something was bothering me.

I had summoned a few of my dogs to track his scent and tell me if something had gone wrong. My ears perked up as I heard a very distant howl. Quickly, I dismissed practice and ignored a whining Naruto as I made my way towards my nin-dogs.

They met me halfway and reported that there seemed to be signs of a struggle and that they had found a trail of Aiden's blood leading into where the Akatsuki territory was supposed to be. That was all I needed to know. Aiden had gotten caught.

**

* * *

**

**AN: R&R please! I don't really know where I'm going from here. This is pretty much where I start needing ideas. Sorry if people are a little out of character. Nobody's perfect. I have links to the pictures of what I want Rhoan and Aiden to look like. Go ahead and check it out. **


	5. Something New

**AN: I WARN YOU NOW! THIS WILL HAVE SLIGHT ABUSE. I don't like making Itachi abusive but he has to be for the sake of the fan fiction so I'm sorry to all those Itachi fans!!! **

**Disclaimer: *Does not own***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**Rhoan's POV:**

It had been a really long day. I had just finished feeding the kid, who I now knew as Aiden. I walked into our apartment and sighed when I saw Kisame and Itachi sitting at the couch. I had planned to go running to my room and lay down as fast as possible but that was obviously not going to happen. "Rhoan, sit down." I stopped mid-step when he spoke and turned slowly towards the chair he was indicating to.

I sat down slowly, my mind was replaying everything that I could have done wrong but nothing seemed that serious, other then the fact that I had pinned him during our spar. "Leader-sama has ordered me to have you ready for your entrance ceremony into the Akatsuki within the next week. I assume you consider yourself ready after today. Don't get cocky." I just stared at him. I didn't want to join the Akatsuki. I knew that was what they expected of me but that didn't make me want to do it any more.

I had grown up in here and didn't want to spend the rest of my life here, or known as a high rank criminal around the nation. "Sir, I don't want to join Akatsuki." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to realize I had spoken. I felt my back hit the wall an instant before my head did. The chair I had been sitting in fell to the ground with a dull thud. Itachi had me pinned against the wall and my feet were at least two inches off the ground. I didn't struggle because I knew that just made him angrier.

"Nobody asked what you wanted and nobody asked for your opinion. You will join even if you don't want to. You will take whatever mission is given to you gratefully and you will not disrespect your superiors. And if you still refuse to cooperate with me I will kill you without a second thought." I glared at him when he said this. I didn't like being told what to and what not to do. I smirked as a thought came to mind. "You wouldn't kill me because of all the time and work you've spent trying to make me useful. Not only that but your Oh-so-wonderful Leader-sama would probably kill you too." He threw me to the ground and my arm instinctively went out to catch myself. I landed painfully on my right wrist and winced.

Itachi's foot found his way to my exposed ribs and I held in a groan. He continued to kick me in the ribs before he pinned me on my stomach with him sitting on my back. "I told you not to get cocky." He stood and lifted me up by the back of my shirt. Now I was on my knees with my back to him and I felt the cool metal of a sharp knife touch my neck. The knife made a slow, deliberate cut over the vein in my neck, letting a small trail of blood roll down onto the collar of my shirt. "Do you have any more objection or not understand anything I told to you?"

I was scared to move, scared to breathe. One side of me was telling me to push my neck harder against the blade and the other side was telling me to do anything I could to get away from it. Right now, I wasn't sure which side was the best way to go. Itachi started increasing the pressure as I stayed quiet. I had no doubt in my mind he would kill me now. My ribs ached, some were probably broken or fractured, my head was throbbing and I couldn't make up my mind. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I tried again and got the same effect. The blade was pushing its way deeper into my neck.

"No sir. No objections." My voice was raspy, rushed, and panic-struck. The knife was removed from my neck and I felt the blood flow freely down my neck and over my chest now. Itachi grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I stood in front of him on weak, shaky legs. My body was begging me to sleep and let it heal but my mind didn't want to let me stay in, or anywhere near, this mans presence. "May I go for a walk, Sir?" I clenched my teeth after I asked. I couldn't handle another beating tonight, and judging by how my ribs feel I won't be able to handle one for a while.

"Leave. Don't make me have to come looking for you." I rushed out the door, flinching when I opened the door with my right hand. Great my wrist was messed up too. I passed Kisame on the way out of the hideout. He always left when Itachi got angry because he was scared Itachi would turn on him. He looked surprised to see me, considering I usually spent the rest of the night holed up in my room after something like that. It was dark outside now, probably around 9ish. I walked to a nearby stream and took my shirt off. I grimaced when I saw my ribs. They were definitely fractured.

I wet my shirt in the stream and carefully ran it down my neck to get the blood off of me. I walked into the water with my pants still on, this time of year the water only came up to my thighs. The water was cool which made it feel much better. I dunked my shirt under again then carefully placed it on my ribs. I would have to try and talk Konan into fixing them tomorrow if they stayed this painful. I cupped some of the water and splashed it onto my face. My wrist was throbbing too but that wasn't as bad or noticeable at the moment.

I'm sure I would notice all my injuries a whole lot more in the morning, that's one of the reasons I decided to go for a walk. The snap of a twig alerted me I wasn't alone but before I could react I was pressed face-first against a tree with a knife to my throat for the second time tonight. This is really starting to piss me off. Now my ribs are painfully shoved against a tree and I cant move. At first I thought it was Itachi but that thought changed when I heard the quiet smooth voice of my new nuisance. "Who are you and where is Aiden?"

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi's POV**

I was going to set up a small camp for the night. I knew when I got back to Konoha Tsunade-sama would be very angry at me but I wasn't going to wait for her to set a team together to search for him. By then the Akatsuki would have probably known we were onto them and moved camp. I could hear a nearby stream and decided it would be best for me to go fill up the water containers and a bath wouldn't be so bad either. I headed to the stream but stopped when I sensed a chakra signature.

I slowed down and stopped on a tree branch overlooking the stream. There was a kid in the stream. He had pitch black hair and his back was to me. The only reason it was so easy for me to see him was because he had such pale skin. At first I thought it might be Sasuke but if it was I would have recognized the chakra signature. In fact, now that I focused on it, his chakra was somewhat similar to Sasuke's but it was slow. Slow like chakra gets when you're exhausted. He was older then Sasuke too. By the looks of it he looked to be around Aiden's age. Then I felt a light bulb go off over my head.

When Orochimaru created the two twins Itachi and I had made a mutual agreement that we would each take one and not tell them about each other. We both new that the two together would be too strong of a combination for either of us to handle. I had to know if this was the boy. If he was, then that meant I was close to Akatsuki, and that meant he probably knew where Aiden was. I jumped from the tree branch I was on but when I landed a twig snapped under my foot. Not wasting any time to get seen or to let the kid turn around I crashed into the boy and pinned him to a tree before he could react. "Who are you and where is Aiden?" He was stiff under me and his breathing was uneven. He wasn't trying to fight back either. "Who's Aiden?"

His voice was low and smooth. He was acting. Acting like he didn't know who Aiden is and there was something else. It was like he was hiding something that he didn't want me to know. I turned him around to face me but kept him pinned to the tree. He flinched when I did so. He had no shirt on, something that I noticed earlier and I moved my eyes down to see his ribs, which seemed to be the area he was favoring. I wasn't wrong but I was surprised to see black and blue all over the left side of his ribs. "Like what you see?" He had a teasing voice but it was mocking me at the same time.

I stared him straight in the eyes which were not surprisingly bright blue and gave him his answer with a soft push on his ribs. His sharp intake of breath was enough to let me know that it hurt more then he was letting on. "I know that you know. Now tell me where Aiden is." He gave me a fake look like he was considering it. Then, right before I was about to lash out at him and start a fight his face turned serious. "You're right I do know. But you would have to kill me if you wanted that information. And if you killed me then you wouldn't have anyone to give you your information. So, sadly it looks like you're out of luck when it comes to finding this kid."

I glared at him. It was like he wanted to push me but then decided against it. I grabbed him and pulled him off the tree and started dragging him towards where I was going to make my camp. That was when he started fighting me. He started pulling and trying to tug his arm out of my firm grip. When he realized he wasn't going to get out of my grip that way he changed topics. I wasn't expecting him to do what he did next.

He bit me! No, he didn't use chakra, instead he resorts to biting. What has Itachi taught him!? The fucking brat bit me! I pulled my hand back and just stared at him like he was crazy. Then he took off. Damn it. I should have been ready for him to run but he just surprised me when he bit me. I ran after him but he had gotten a good head-start. Apparently Itachi was teaching him more then just biting. I felt his chakra signature start to fade and gave up. I had lost him. I'm sure I'll have a run in with him again, and soon too.

**

* * *

**

**Rhoan's POV**

I was resisting the urge to laugh. I cannot believe that I bit him, and his face! That was priceless, even though I could only see part of his face. The only thing that had been going through my mind was that I had to get away or Itachi would kill me. I also didn't want to use chakra because I was already so drained and it would have made my get-away slower. I had took him through a series of giant circles in the woods to confuse him so he wouldn't know where the hideout was. Once I was far enough away I transported myself, with the last bits of my chakra, back to the hideout.

When I walked in my dad was still on the couch and he didn't even acknowledge me, which is probably a good thing considering I didn't have a shirt on. I was now sitting contently in my room leaning against the headboard of my bed. My body still hurt from running too much but it felt good to just relax. I heard shuffling in the living room area and realized how late it was. The lock on my door clicked, telling me Itachi had locked it. I still hadn't quite figured out why he did it. Maybe he thought I was going to kill him in his sleep since I wanted him dead so bad. I lie down on my bed and slowly drift in and out of a light sleep before I finally succumb to unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

**Aiden's POV**

The only thing that I had been able to get out of the boy that fed me was his name. Rhoan. That was all he would tell me. He wouldn't tell me who he was related to or why he was in the Akatsuki. I hadn't really gotten any good information from him. It was awkward when he was feeding me so I kept trying to lighten the mood with strange questions and weird outbursts. He never really reacted to any of them the way I wanted him to. He never cracked a smile, he never looked me directly in the eye and he generally seemed like he was thinking too hard for his brain to handle.

I think he's nuts. It explains why he joined Akatsuki, it explains why he doesn't talk. Well I have my answer. Rhoan is officially nuts in my opinion. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would agree with me. When he left I was back to staring at the ceiling and white walls that surrounded me. Well maybe, after I got out of this, I would turn out like him. Certainly being trapped in a white room and being strapped down to a table with nothing to do would drive someone insane. Time would only tell…

* * *

**AN: Remember Aiden doesn't know that Rhoan isn't officially an Akatsuki member. And yes I did very much enjoy writing the part where Rhoan bites Kakashi. It entertained me. ** **PLEASE R&R.**


	6. Insane

**AN: DON'T OWN! Remember its rated M for a reason.**

**

* * *

**

**Rhoan's POV:**

I woke up slowly. My mind was cursing me for everything. My body was so sore that I could barely move. Carefully I pushed myself out of my bed and attempt to balance on shaky feet. Attempt successful. I look toward the door and realize it's already open. Itachi must've come in and woken me up and I didn't even realize it. Lets hope he didn't notice. Carefully I walk out of my room and into the living room. Itachi is in the kitchen. Damn, that means he's already had a shower and I am late. I walk into the kitchen cautiously and skirt past Itachi. I walk to the fridge and get out the milk and sit it on the counter then go for the cereal. "Don't forget to feed the prisoner. That will not be an excuse for being late to training."

His tone is so cold that a shiver goes up my back and I give a silent nod to indicate that I heard him. I stare at the bowl of cereal for a moment and hear Itachi walk out and into the living room. Sighing I pick up the bowl of cereal and walk towards the door. I just lost my appetite. Nobody is in the hallway as I'm walking toward the cells, so I am very thankful for that. I turn on the lights as I walk into the cell and watch Aiden start to wake up. Sitting down in the same chair from yesterday I sit back and wait for him to wake up a little bit more before I try to feed him. It takes him a minute or so before his eyes snap open and he tries to sit up. Sadly, for him, it doesn't work.

His eyes find me in the chair and he relaxes, but only a little bit. "Morning." His tone is so casual. Well at least he can be at ease when he wakes up. I can't remember ever waking up content with my sorry excuse of a life. Quickly, I snap myself out of my mind and lean forward to start feeding Aiden. I remember last night, the man who had confronted me had silver hair like Aiden's. I wonder if he was related to him. "Do you have any family from anywhere around here. For instance, in Konoha maybe?" He stopped mid-chew and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Why does it matter to you?" I shrugged. I probably should have expected that kind of answer. With that the conversation stopped and it was silent again. Silence. My life was filled with it.

Silence from my father, silence from my heart, silence from my comrades. I hate the man that made my life a living hell. I can't remember ever doing anything to make Itachi hate me like he does. But then, so many blows to the head does some damage on the memory over time. He has never showed any compassion to having a son, and truth be told, I stopped trying to impress him a long time ago. Surprisingly, I remember waking up that morning, my body aching, and not having a reason to get out of bed. Now my reason for getting out of bed is to stay away from beatings. When we spar I can feel the need to impress build up inside me. But afterwards I'm always reminded that he hates me. My mind is torturing itself and I'm so caught up in it that I don't realize that I've stopped feeding Aiden and am muttering to myself.

Now anger starts to engulf me as I continue to think about Itachi. All he has ever done is threaten my life and never shown any reason to want me in this place so why should he care if I left. Why should I care if he puts a knife to my neck again. Why should I still be here if I have no reason. "Why the fuck was I put on this world if I have no place in it!?" My voice brings me out of my thoughts and I realize I've spoken out loud. Aiden is staring at me with a shocked expression on his face. He must have heard everything. Damn. If Itachi finds out he will kill me. I should just tell him myself. My eyes flash to Aiden who is just opening his mouth to speak but before he can I stand up quickly and all but run out of the room. I'm going insane. I truly believe I'm going insane.

**

* * *

**

**Aiden's POV**

He was extremely out of it, that much was obvious. Then there was the thin cut on his neck that was an irritated red color against his pale skin. He asked if I had any relatives and immediately my mind went to Kakashi but I couldn't let him know. For all I know he could have been interrogating me for the others. I went into defensive mode to protect Kakashi. He had always taught me that it was comrades over mission. Kakashi was a comrade to me even if we weren't in a mission together. He was my father and I would protect him because he would protect me. Eventually Rhoan's hand started to slow down and his eyes glazed over, then his hand stopped completely. He was sitting, still as a statue, completely lost in his own thoughts.

Then he started muttering about his father, and I could have sworn I heard the name Itachi in his sentences a few times. So his father was Itachi. I felt a light bulb click on over my head. That would explain why he had the sharingan. His father had to be _the _Uchiha Itachi. "Why the fuck was I put on this world if I have no place in it!?" He randomly screamed that and it startled me so much I jumped. I stared at him in shock and noticed that his eyes were clear again. He must have broken himself away from his mind with his own voice. I was about to ask what was wrong but he got up and ran out before I could ask. His eyes had given so much away but they had left me with so many questions. I shivered. Something inside me told me that he wanted to die. He was just waiting for the right way out.

**

* * *

**

**Rhoan's POV**

I ran all the way to the training ground. It was as if I was running from my mind, hoping to leave it down in the cell for Aiden to deal with. But sadly, it wouldn't stop following me. It was like it was attached to me in some way, shape, or form. Oh wait. It was. I stopped at the training ground and looked around. It was empty. "You're late." I spun around. Correction. It was not empty. Itachi was standing behind me with a pissed off look on his face and his hand was curled at his side. His temper had been bad lately. Before I could answer him his fist connected with my jaw. I fell backwards and landed on my back with the wind blown out of me. I laid there for a few seconds waiting for the next blow.

"Get up." His voice was back to normal. I stood up slowly and moved my jaw around a bit. It was sore but no serious damage done. "Zetsu has confirmed a Konoha ninja around the area. More then likely someone looking for the kid we brought in. Leader-sama has put us in charge of finding and taking care of this ninja. Lets go." He started walking away and I followed silently. We picked up speed as we made our way through the woods until I was racing to catch up with Itachi and no longer paying much attention to my surroundings. My ribs had started hurting after I fell to the ground when he hit me and running at full speed wasn't making them any happier. Suddenly, he stopped.

I went to stop after him but he has stopped too quickly and I went flying right into him. My impact didn't make him budge at all. He simply wrapped his arm around my ribs to keep me from falling further and placed a hand over my mouth and held me there. The impact from my ribs hitting his arm made my eyes roll back into my head and a groan escape my mouth. So he was smart to put a hand over my mouth. He held me there and didn't let go. He was pressed against my back and his soft breathing was making my hair start to tickle my ear. His hand was still over my mouth and I wanted nothing more then for him to let go of me. "Relax and use your senses. Do you smell that?" After his sentence I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'worthless' after his sentence but I didn't want to acknowledge it.

I did as I was told but I didn't relax. I sniffed the air more intently and smelled what smelled like a campfire smoke. I nodded my head slightly to let him know I smelled it and felt his arms loosen around me. I took a step toward the smell but was suddenly thrown backwards, out of the tree and barely landed on my feet on the ground, while Itachi landed gracefully beside me. There were at least ten Kunai where I had just stepped and I realized it was a trap. Itachi turned around slowly and looked into the woods across from us. I followed suit. "You know, he would probably be a better fighter if you didn't beat him, Itachi." I watched as the man I had bitten last night came out of the bushes. "I wouldn't be making assumptions, Kakashi. You have no evidence to support your opinion."

They were talking like they had known each other for ages. But, then again, they may have. But now I know that the man I had run from last night was named Kakashi. "Then tell me why his ribs seem to be hanging to each other by threads." Itachi turned his gaze to me and I stepped away quickly. Kakashi had just given away the fact that they had a run in the night before. "I take it he did not tell you about that Itachi? Also, I guess he did not tell you about his last minute attempt to get away from me by biting me?" Itachi's jaw locked and he openly glared at me. Kakashi was staring intently at us. He was assessing our reactions to each other. My guess is that I was giving him just the reaction he wanted because my breathing was getting ragged and I kept backing away from Itachi.

"He bit you?" Itachi turned his gaze from me and back to Kakashi. Kakashi's eye creased up in a way that made you think he was smiling and he raised his hand. "It was actually a very smart idea. Stunned me long enough for him to get away." Itachi stayed silent at Kakashi's comment. Slowly, I crept closer to Itachi to stand beside him, assuming it was safe, for now at least. "You know who I am looking for, Itachi." Itachi gave a slight nod but kept his face neutral. "Rhoan this is officially your test. Take down Kakashi. If you lose we will deal with the consequences later." I felt my face pale and I looked at Itachi with wide eyes. Anger was starting to build inside me, mostly because I was tired of having Itachi push me around so much. There was a flame in the pit of my stomach and him forcing me to do something against my will was just throwing fuel all over it. I could tell he was waiting for me to deny his order, but I chose a different tactic this time. I would do as I was told, until I found a way out. I turned to Itachi and nodded. "Yes Sir." I blocked out all thought process in my mind and lunged at Kakashi with a kunai drawn.

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi's POV**

To say the least, I was not surprised when he attacked me. I was actually expecting it. It was quite obvious that he was terrified of Itachi, and from what I had seen before he had a great reason to be. I dodged away from his attack and blocked the foot that came at my face. Jumping backwards, I made a few hand signs and made several clones. They all attacked him at once and now he was on the defense. While he was distracted I made a few more hand signs and used my hidden ground jutsu. I waited underneath him until I knew all my clones were gone and I heard his feet settle in one spot. I pulled my headband up to reveal my sharingan and dove up, out of the earth. He jumped last minute but I was able to catch his foot and throw him to the ground beneath me.

He landed on his stomach and I took my chance and pinned his arm behind him as I sat on his back. One thing that I realized during the whole fight was that he never turned his sharingan on. It was like he wanted to lose. Itachi stood back with anger in his eyes and, to provoke him more, I pulled a kunai and gently placed it against Rhoan's neck. His breathing was getting uneven beneath me and I swear I heard a small whimper come from him. But I hadn't put the knife against his neck hard. Realization dawned upon me as I remembered what his ribs had looked like and the fact that I was now sitting on them. I couldn't just get up though because that would give him another chance to attack.

Itachi took a step forward and I could see the disappointment and judgment in his eyes. "We know what you want Kakashi and we know you are never going to abandon your goal but as long as we know, you will never get past us single-handedly. Go home. You would never stand a chance against all of us." I looked him straight in the eye for once and thought it over. "You're probably right Itachi. I'll take your advice for now but I will be back." I pushed myself up, still being careful where I distributed my weight for the case of Rhoan's ribs. Then without another word I transported several miles away, even though it took a lot of chakra. They would see me sooner then they would think.

**

* * *

**

**Rhoan's POV**

After Kakashi left I laid there for several seconds waiting for the pain in my ribs to dim. I heard light footsteps on the ground coming toward me and brace myself for anything. Itachi's hand fists itself into my hair and pulls me up all the way to my feet. Keeping my hands at my side, I grit my teeth against the pain in my scalp. "That was pathetic. You fought on a level lower then a genin." He scoffed and let go of my hair. My first mistake was relaxing and thinking it was over. If only I had a penny every time I made that mistake. His foot connected with my ribs so quickly that I didn't even have time to react and the force of the blow sent me flying back into a tree. I felt the trees bark slightly crumble and part of the trunk bent in from the impact. Itachi was on me immediately, grabbing my face and slamming the back of my head into the tree. I groaned against his hand and felt blood sliding slowly down the back of my neck. He let go of my face and punched my ribs again. My vision was so cloudy I could barely make out the shape of a fist coming straight at my face.

**

* * *

**

**AN: WHOO! I know, it's a really late update but I've been so busy. With Band, Powder Puff Football, PSAT's, and School. It all kind of sucks in its own way. But the good thing is…I UPDATED! MWUHAHAHA. And yea I know I may be kind of pushing the Itachi thing but that's just me. (For those who don't know what Powder Puff is it is where the boys do the cheer leading and the girls do the football. xD)  
**


	7. Knowledge

_**AN: Im so sorry its so late and theres really no excuse just didnt feel like writing for awhile. Please i need ideas. As you can see it took forever to come up with this. **_

_**Dont own. Rhoan and Aiden are mine. La di da. On with it.  
**_

* * *

**Rhoan's POV:**

When I woke up my body was tired and sore. I was on the floor in my bedroom and the door was closed. Slowly, I tried to sit up and leaned against the wall. There really wasn't any part of my body that didn't hurt. Painfully, I got up and walked to my door and tried the doorknob, it surprised me when it turned all the way and the door opened. I expected it to be locked like usual but maybe they expected me to be out longer.

It seemed there was no one else in the apartment so I quickly but carefully made my way into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and grimace when I see the dried blood on my face and down my neck. My face has several bruises but my nose is the worst. Thinking back, I realize that I can hardly remember anything that happened after the fight with Kakashi. I reach up and touch the back of my head, gasping when I touch a severely tender spot. I take a lukewarm shower so the water doesn't burn too much and try to get the blood, dirt, and grime off of me. After about 15 minutes I figure I'm as clean as I am going to get and step out of the shower.

The bruises are still prominent but it doesn't look nearly as bad without the blood. There is still nobody in the apartment when I walk out so I quickly go to the kitchen and make me some ramen. I reach into an upper cabinet and pull out a bottle of pills. They were in the highest cabinet because I'm usually not allowed to take them and so it would be less likely for me to find them. Now, since nobody was home, I was going to push it and try them. I poured three of the little pills into my hand and filled a glass with water. I knew the average dosage was two but what could one more hurt.

I plopped them all in my mouth at once and gulped the water. After washing my cup I took my now cooled ramen and sat at the small table. I ate slowly enjoying the quiet and the warm, sweet taste of the ramen as I ate it. The door opens when I'm washing the bowl. I finish washing it quickly and turn around to face an irritated looking Kisame and a slightly calm Itachi. Itachi didn't spare me a glance as he walked into his bedroom but Kisame walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. When Itachi's door audibly shut Kisame turned to me and looked me up and down.

"How are you feelin'?" I leaned against the sink and looked at my feet. "I've been better. I guess it's just one of those days." He chuckled a little bit but at what I didn't know. "I guess that's what happens to your father around this time of month, huh?" He nudged me a little bit as he walked passed me. I grit my teeth and give a quick intake of breath but don't say anything. Kisame meant no harm in doing that.

"Why were you gone for so long?" He looked surprised that I would ask. "That kid you were feeding tried something and they needed reinforcements." I was genuinely surprised. "You needed reinforcements for him?" He just looked at me and gave me a playful glare then turned and started shoveling whatever he had found down his throat. I sighed and went back to the cabinets. It was early afternoon so I figured I should probably go feed Aiden.

* * *

**Aiden's POV:**

I was staring at the ceiling again with absolutely nothing to do when I heard the lock to my door click. I figured it was Rhoan, coming to give me my daily nutrition but I was surprised to see a tall green guy and a shorter man walk through the door. I closed my eyes quickly to give off the impression that I was sleeping as they made their way toward me. "Lets hurry up and move him. I have better things to do then worry about him."

I felt the straps around my arms loosen then fall away, soon after the ones on my legs gave way too. Before they had time to pick me up, I swung my legs into the air and used the momentum to jump off the table. I still had the chakra bracelet on so it limited my powers and I was sore from staying on the table for so long. I swung around and ducked as the green guy tried to crab my neck then cart wheeled out of the way of the shorter guys foot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of his hand hit a button that I had never noticed before on the wall.

As far as I could tell the button didn't do anything but I didn't take my chances and continued to try to fight my way toward the door of the cell. After a few excruciating minutes I knew that I was close to the door. I pushed a little more force then usual into my next kick and turned to face the door. What I was not expecting was to run slam into a blue shark man. Behind him I could see Itachi. The shark man laughed what probably should have been a menacing laugh and looked down on me. "Look what we have here Itachi. The little runt tried to escape." There was no answer to his statement but he didn't wait for one either.

I somersaulted backwards to avoid his giant sword that seemed to move as fast as I did. "How nice of you to join us, Kisame-san." The short guy said, his voice glazed with sarcasm. Kisame. That was the sharks name. I was caught in the middle of the room, with four Akatsuki members surrounding me. My situation had turned from bearable to horrible. Suddenly, I remembered all the names from the book I had read about the Akatsuki. Right now, the guys I were fighting were Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi. Kisame lunged at me with his sword and I dodged, but ran straight into Zetsu, who caught me around the waist and held me there.

I struggled to get out of his grip and cringed when I felt vines making their way up my arms and around my torso. I felt Zetsu disappear from behind me and watched him appear in front of me. I was stuck in place from the vines and could only move around a little bit. Kisame and Kakuzu continued to punch and kick at my body until I felt most of my energy start to dissipate. Now the vines were supporting most of my weight but I couldn't help but notice how Itachi didn't pitch in or help in any way. In fact, he seemed almost as out of it as Rhoan was before, just not talking to himself.

A blow from Kakuzu connected with my face and I decided it was best to act unconscious. I didn't need to waste my energy and I couldn't afford any more injuries. I felt the drag me out of the room and into a slightly colder room. Then I felt them hoist me up and what seemed like a pair of handcuffs was put around my wrists. Their hands disappeared for a moment and I realized that I was hanging just slightly above the ground. My feet were still on the ground but I couldn't put my weight on the since I did not want to give myself away. I felt a pair of shackles connect around my ankles then they all left without another word.

I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. I was in a dark, damp, smelly cell that seemed to be pretty far underground. It was set up just like a dungeon cell would be. Bars on one end with a padlocked door and the prisoner chained to the wall straight across from the bars. My eyes zoned in on a set of keys hanging on the wall beside the door of the cell. I wonder how long it's going to take me to break out of this place.

* * *

**Rhoan's POV:**

In the back of a cabinet I found a pack of dangos. I've never really been one for a sweet tooth and since they were in the back of the cabinet I figured I would use them up instead of letting them go to waste. After loading them onto a plate I made my way down to the cell they had moved Aiden to. When I walked in the door I was kind of surprised at the extremes they were taking to keep him locked up but then my eyes found the key hooked on the wall beside the door of the cell. Mentally, I had a sweat drop moment as I thought of how stupid some of these Akatsuki members could be.

Aiden looked to be unconscious chained to the back wall but watching carefully, I could tell that his breathing was too uneven. "It's just me. You can stop acting." His breathing stilled for a minute then he looked up and met my eyes. "You look horrible." We said it in unison and he gave me a quick look before breaking out into a slightly embarrassed smile. I grabbed the key and walked into the cell, making sure to close it behind me. "So what happened to you? Did your boyfriend get too rough with you last night?" He was mocking me. Seriously mocking me. "Where did that come from?" He just shrugged in response.

"I was trying to lighten the mood. Maybe get you to talk about something instead of brooding all the time." I just stared at him. "I do not brood. I simply lose track of time when I get lost in my own thoughts." He snickered at my taken back expression. "That is brooding. And you never answered my question about the boyfriend thing." I could feel my cheeks grow slightly pink when he kept insisting on the issue. "I'm not gay, so I do not have a boyfriend. Now shut up and let me feed you. I have other things to do other then listen to you talk." Before he could reply I shoved a dango into his mouth and smirked when he choked on it slightly.

When I finished feeding him I made sure to lock the door and hang the key back on the wall before walking back to the apartment. When I walked in Itachi was sitting on a chair reading a book and Kisame was watching TV on the couch. Deciding to stay out of my room I walked to the couch and sat down next to Kisame. He was watching some kind of game-show, which I quickly zoned out. I was looking at the TV but I wasn't really listening. I wasn't really thinking of anything either, just kind of out there. I snapped back to reality when I realized I was being watched and side glanced at Itachi, who was watching me intently.

I tried to ignore the look he was giving me but it was like he was waiting for me to notice. I looked at him and gave him my full attention. "Sir?" He just watched me for another second. "How's your head?" Immediately, I went into a defense mode and dropped my eyes to my lap. "It's fine." "Your nose is still swollen. Is it broken?" My hand reached up and touched my nose carefully, wincing when I touch it. "Probably. It's fine though." He nodded then went back to reading his book. "What did you feed Aiden today?" His eyes never left the book and I was surprised when he referred to him as Aiden instead of something else. "Just an old box of Dangos that I found in the back of the cabinet. Why?" He just shook his head and kept reading, not answering my question.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later:**

My nose, thankfully, hadn't been broken and had healed up properly. Now most of my bruises were a dull yellow color or they had faded completely. I stretched lazily in my bed before getting up and throwing a shirt on and some pants over my boxers. Itachi hadn't lost his control around me at all in the past two weeks and training had gotten a lot less tough on me. I literally felt like a sitting duck in the middle of a lake during the calm before the storm.

I hurried across the hallway into the bathroom and washed my face and ran a hand through my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed two bagels that were in a bag on the counter and made my way to Aiden's cell. I walked in casually and opened the cell door with the key. He looked up as I walked toward him and raised an eyebrow at me. "You're in a good mood today." I started unwrapping the bagels then glanced back up at him "What makes you say that?"

I gave him a completely innocent look and attempted to say with my eyes 'I have no idea what you are talking about'. He chuckled a bit and watched me fight with the bagel bag. Once I had it finally ripped open and tore to pieces he opened his mouth so say something smart but before I could I shoved a bagel into his mouth. "I think I'm beginning to know you too well." "Waf mafes yo saves dat?" I just stared at him like I was scared. I was barely keeping myself from bursting out laughing. I yanked the bagel out of his mouth and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He coughed and moved his jaw around a big before repeating himself.

"What makes you say that?" I just shrugged. "I'm beginning to know when you are going to say something stupid." He made an 'O' shape with his mouth and I took the chance to shove a smaller piece of bagel into his mouth, earning myself a glare when he half gagged. When I left I made sure to lock the door behind me and ran up to the apartment. I knew I was early so I still had time to change before I had to meet Itachi at the training grounds. I ran around the corner and slammed through the apartment door but got shot to the ground when I ran into something that felt like a wall. I looked up to see my father standing above me with a less than pleased expression on his face.

"S-sorry. I didn't know you were going to be there." I could hear Kisame chuckling behind Itachi. "We were called on a short mission and it should not take long. I expect you to be training while I am away, in the case the mission takes longer then expected. Train regularly so when I come back we can move on from what we are doing." I nodded and quickly got up and moved out of the doorway. They walked out as soon as I was out of the way and the next thing I knew I was in the apartment alone for the first time in a while. I went into my room and grabbed my training gear and changed my shirt into a better shirt for training and walked out to the training grounds. Time to spend the rest of the day exhausting myself. I had too much pent up energy anyways.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

I was currently chugging my water, while walking through the woods to the closest stream. It was a chilly day but the water should be warm enough to do whatever. I got to the stream and sat on a rock that was overhanging the water a little bit. Carefully, I took my sandals off and then my shirt then jumped into the water. It was about three-and-a-half feet deep and came up several inches below my waist.

I took a deep breath and dunked myself under the chilly water,I let myself float there for a bit before I came up for air. I shook my hair a bit to keep the water from dripping in my eyes and pulled myself back onto the rock. I leaned back on my elbows then slowly lowered myself onto my back and I could feel the sun warming my chest, even if it was only slight. I must have dozed off for a bit because I awoke to a shadow crossing my face and my eyes burst open when I heard a low chuckle above me.

"It seems that every time I find you you're half naked." I sat up slowly, watching Kakashi with cautious eyes. "What do you want?" He kneeled down so he was eye level and I moved my neck back a little and stared defiantly into his eye. We stared each other down for a minute before his eye crinkled up like he was smiling. "I have a few questions for you", he glanced down at the rock and I took the hint and moved my feet and watched him sit down. "First, I'll start with the fact that it is completely obvious what your father does to you, so I am not going to ask about that. Do you know anything of your past, like anything about a mother?" I stared at him and thought back to the first, and last time I had ever asked a question like that to Itachi.

_Flashback_

_It was my fifth birthday. I couldn't wait for my door to unlock. I had planned on staying up all night long just to show daddy that I was a big-boy now. But that plan had failed when my eyes started to fall closed. Next thing I knew I was waking up to the sun shining in my eyes. The excitement came back as quickly as it had disappeared. Now I was staring at the door with wide eyes, ears straining, waiting for that familiar click. _

_After what felt like hours of waiting I finally heard the familiar click and jumped up, tripping over my own feet, before getting back up and running to the door. Yanking my door open as fast as I could I barreled into the living room to see my daddy in the kitchen. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" He didn't really acknowledge me but I knew he had heard me so I kept bouncing up and down. "I'm a big-boy now Daddy. I'm a big-boy now!" Kisame was chuckling on the couch and Itachi turned to me with a raised eyebrow. _

_"How are you any bigger then you were yesterday?" I ran into the kitchen and looked up at him and pointed at his leg. "Well yesterday I was here", I move my finger up just a tiny bit, "Today I am THIS tall." Stepping back I nod when he just scoffs and turns around. After we all ate breakfast Kisame went down to the hang out area where I wasn't allowed yet. "Daddy?" He looked up from his book. _

_"Stop calling me that, how many times do I have to tell you for you to understand." I look at my feet for a second before looking back up at him. "Sorry. May I ask you a question?" He sighed, obviously irritated and put his book on the armrest of the chair and looked at me."What now?" I started rubbing my feet and hands together nervously. "Um. How come I have never met mommy? Is she hiding from me? Is she dead? Does she not want me?" _

_I looked up at him to see his face but it was completely unreadable, then I noticed the anger start to etch itself across his face. He stood up and approached me at a deadly slow pace. Fear awoke inside of me and instinctively I started crawling backwards on the couch. Before I could flinch away he had grabbed me and had me in the air, hanging by my shirt collar that was balled up in his fist. Tears started to stream down my face as I stared into his bright red eyes. "You never had a mother, you filthy piece of shit. You were made a pathetic pest." He spit every word into my face, then threw me across the room and I felt something warm on the back of my head. Then nothing._

_End Flashback_

I came back to life quickly and blinked a few times to clear my head before I focused on Kakashi again. "I never got a straight answer whenever I asked him. What do you know about it?" He had been watching me with a worried expression on his face but when I answered he seemed to snap back into reality before answering me. "Aiden and you are not normal children. You both were created by a monster using Itachi and my own DNA.

We believe that for that monster to genetically create a human being, they had to add a females DNA to the mix. This monster used our DNA because, well he had quite a thing for Itachi and had figured if her were to mix my genius genes with your fathers he would create indestructible beings. The female genes he used probably explains the blue eyes for both you and Aiden. However when we caught this monster and found both of you as babies we each chose one to raise because we had thought that keeping both you and Aiden together would cause destruction and chaos." I stared at him for a minute then blinked and continued staring.

"So does this mean Aiden is my brother? Wait, you're my other father? Wait, I have two fathers!? That's crazy!" Kakashi had been waiting patiently for the information to register into my mind and was now looking at me with an unreadable expression. "Yes, Aiden is your brother. Yes, you do have two fathers and I am one of the, Itachi the other. I figured Itachi had kept this from you for too long now, and with the way things were looking he didn't intend to tell you."

I just stared at him. _"You never had a mother, you filthy piece of shit. You were made a pathetic pest." _His words made more sense now. The last piece of the puzzle had been placed. "Does Aiden know about this? About me?" Kakashi shrugged. "Yes he knows that he has a brother, whether he knows it is you or not is beyond me, as I have not been able to see him for some time now. Which brings me to my next question." I looked at him, fully open to hear his next question, to know if it would bring me more information that I did not know about myself. "How much access do you have to the cell Aiden is in?"

I stared at him, trying to read his eye to know where this conversation was going. If Itachi found out I was talking to Kakashi he would flip. "Um. I give him his meals. So, usually pretty good access. Why?" He looked surprised at first then very pleased. He stood up and put a hand out to help me up, which I grabbed gratefully and stood up beside him. "What would it take for me to get you to break Aiden out of there and help him escape?"

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him in complete, utter, shock. "Are you crazy! They would kill me!" He looked at me and shrugged. "I think you can do it. And I can even help you get away from Itachi, if that what it were to take." I continued to gape at him, then shut my jaw tight as I thought over the situation. "And if I refuse?" He looked down at me through his dark eye. "Then I fight you here, take you back to Konoha to be questioned, we get the information we need from you about Akatsuki, they attack Akatsuki and kill everyone in it after getting all the information they can, then they kill you."

I swallowed slightly and continued to think over it strongly. When I finally made my decision I noticed how late it was getting, almost sundown. I turned my whole body to Kakashi, looked him straight in the eye, then stuck out my hand. "Deal." He smiled under his mask and grasped my hand tightly in return.

* * *

_**AN: OKIE remember to review your ideas unless u really wanna wait this long for me to keep going. :D **_


	8. Mission

**Rhoan's POV**

I was pacing the living room thinking of how I could pull this off. I decided I would do it early in the morning when everybody was still asleep and before Itachi and Kisame got back. Deciding to sleep a little bit before I put my plan to action I lay down on the couch and turned on the TV and let myself start to doze off.

I woke with a start when the TV went to a commercial and looked over to the clock. Two in the morning, perfect. I ran into my room and grabbed a backpack and started throwing clothes into it. Once I had enough clothes in it I threw a few extra weapons into it then filled my pouch and hooked it to my thigh. Throwing my backpack over my shoulder I quietly open the door and tip-toe down the corridor. I reached the cells and opened the door quietly. Aiden was asleep against the wall, quietly I grabbed the keys that were next to the cell door and walked to him. I saw his eyes flutter then open and focus on me, his expression quickly turning to confusion when he saw my pack and the keys in my hand. I reach up and unhook one arm, then the other, then do the same to his feet. The minute Aiden's foot was free he grabbed me by the neck and shoved me against the wall. "What do you think you are doing?" I struggled against him trying to get out of his grip to breathe. He lets up a little bit to let me breathe and speak. "I'm trying to get you out of here. What do you think I'm doing?"

Slowly Aiden lets go of my neck and I gasp for breath. "Come on, we have to go before we get caught." I start to walk to the door but stop when I realize that Aiden is just staring at me. "What's wrong now?" I'm starting to get anxious and fidgety. "Take this thing off of me." Aiden indicates to the chakra bracelet on his ankle. I grimace, thinking of how hard it is to get off single handedly. "I'll do it later, it takes too much time. We need to get out while we still have a chance." Aiden hesitates before turning to follow me out. We sneak through the halls until we come to a set of stairs and hurry to climb them. I went to open the door at the top of the stairs but Aiden's hand stopped me before I could. I looked at him confused and he indicated to under the door where we could see lights and the shadow of somebody.

We waited for a bit and when the light turned off and everything quieted down I slowly opened the door. It squeaked as it opened and I winced at the offending sound. We snuck into the room and were heading to the outside door when the light turned on. We both stopped dead in our tracks and a soft chuckle was heard. "So I come back from a mission to find my son not where he is supposed to be, and go searching for him and look what I find." I winced at the voice and turn around slowly to see the one man I didn't want to see. Itachi stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face, in just a pair of pants and a fishnet shirt. I was frozen in fear as I stared at Itachi. I didn't even notice the flick of his hands until I was knocked over. As I focused I realized Aiden had jumped on me, knocking me out of the path of a kunai. He rolled off quickly and jumped to his feet ready for combat. I pulled a few kunai out of my pouch and threw them to him, he would need them. Itachi's eyes turned red, whether in anger at me fighting back, or because of the fight to come I'm not sure. I had the hope that we had a fighting chance and maybe could still get out alive, that was until Kisame showed up behind him looking confused. "Itachi, what the hell are you still doing down here…oh."

He looked Aiden and I up and down before scowling. "You were going to try and help him escape!" Great, now we had an angry Itachi and Kisame on our hands. Slowly pulling out a kunai for myself I lowered myself into a fighting stance beside Aiden, gritting my teeth. We had no chance now.

**3****rd**** person (?)**

Kisame was quick to grab his sword off his back. He jumped toward Aiden, knowing he could not find it in him to beat Rhoan like Itachi did. Aiden jumped away from Kisame and had to roll to keep away from his sword. Aiden wanted to beat the crap out of Rhoan for not taking the chakra bracelet off. Itachi jumped at Rhoan and knowing Rhoan well enough to know he would dodge to the opposite direction of Aiden. Itachi grabbed Rhoan's arm and threw him into the closest wall. Rhoan hit the wall and felt Itachi flush against his back and breathing down his neck. "Where do you think you're going?" Rhoan gripped his kunai tightly as he struggled to breathe against the wall. He shuddered against Itachi's warm breath on his neck and listened to the sounds of Kisame struggling with Aiden. Rhoan struggled to turn around in Itachi's hold soon realizing he wasn't going to succeed.

Itachi let out a startled grunt when he felt a kunai dig itself deep into his gut. So the kid was going to fight. Meanwhile, Kisame was cussing Aiden because he kept moving before he could get a good hit on him with his sword. Aiden jumped at Kisame, kunai in hand but didn't expect Kisame to bring his sword between them so fast. He gasped when he slammed his chest into the sword and fell to the ground, winded. Kisame took his chance and jumped Aiden, quickly pinning his hands above his head. Aiden struggled a bit but when Kisame dug his last Kunai out of his pocket he understood that he had little chance. He turned his head to face Rhoan and felt his mouth fall open. Itachi had pulled the kunai out of his side and turned Rhoan around to face him. Rhoan flinched at the look in Itachi's eyes. Murderous. Rhoan went down kicking at Itachi, desperately trying to get Itachi off of him and fight his way to the door. The only problem was that Itachi had purposely trained Rhoan so he would always have the upper hand over him. Itachi took the kunai that Rhoan had stabbed him with and shoved it against Rhoan's throat.

Rhoan stopped struggling instantly and let out a small whimper when Itachi started adding more and more pressure to the blade. Blood was now freely running down Rhoan's neck and onto the floor. Suddenly the door to the room burst open to reveal Leader-sama with Zetsu behind him looking alarmed. "What is going on here?" The Leader demanded as he looked around the bloody room. Itachi was still struggling with himself, fighting not to dig the knife even deeper into the soft flesh of Rhoan's neck. Kisame was the first to compose himself enough to answer "Rhoan was trying to help the kid here escape", he said this while indicating to Aiden who shifted uncomfortably beneath him. The Leader frowned as he looked from one kid to the other then shook his head. "It's a shame, so much time spent training him. Lock them both up, in separate areas, we don't need them scheming. We will deal with them tomorrow." He turned to leave but stopped and looked at Zetsu. "Perhaps you should take care of Rhoan, Zetsu. I don't think having him dead would suit us yet." He walked out the door without a glance behind him. Zetsu walked over and carefully pulled Itachi off of Rhoan, hoping that Itachi wouldn't lash out at one of them. Instantly Rhoan jumped up and tried to make a break for the door, thinking he may be able to contact Kakashi. His resolve was short lived as he felt vines wrap around his arms and legs. "No!" Rhoan was kicking, screaming, and thrashing his arms as wildly as he could, desperately hoping that one of the vines would break. Kisame turned his head away, trying not to watch him as Zetsu wrapped another vine around Rhoan's neck, he wrapped it loosely so not to injure him but this vine had thorns, and when the thorns came into contact with blood or when they pierced the skin they let off a small toxin that would make the biggest of men pass out. Rhoan could feel his body going numb and his eyelids drooping. The only thought in his mind was that he had failed. Even when somebody had believed that he could do something. He had failed.

Kakashi sat on a rock watching the Akatsuki hideout from afar. He noticed that some of the lights had come on but from the distance he was sitting he couldn't hear anything. He contemplated sneaking closer but didn't want to try it because he had seen Itachi and Kisame return shortly beforehand. A cold feeling of dread spread throughout his body as he watched the lights go out and the door stay closed. He waited several minutes longer before getting up and creeping towards the hideout. As he got closer he could smell small hints of blood tracing the wind but nothing overwhelming. The scent of the blood was only slightly familiar to him but he couldn't place where he had smelled it before. He stopped about twenty feet away from the hideout and listened. Everything was silent except for his breathing and a few frogs. He sighed as he came to the conclusion that the boys had been caught before they could escape. He would have to do this a different, more difficult way, instead of having somebody do it for him. He crept back to his spot at the river and laid out his supplies in front of him. After watching the Akatsuki for awhile he knew it was best to strike at night, probably when it was cloudy. Hopefully tomorrow nights conditions would suit him. He needed to get his son back; he couldn't leave him in the hands of the Akatsuki.

Rhoan woke up groggy, his muscles aching. His head was heavy on his chest and he couldn't pull it up to look around. Slowly, he realized that his arms were chained up above his head and he had a chakra bracelet on his ankle. Opening his eyes he lifted his head slowly, feeling the muscles in his neck strain. He was in a cell similar to the one Aiden had been in but he could tell by the hall outside the bars that this was part of the dungeon. There were several cells lining the hall on both sides but from what he could tell he was at the very end of the hallway. In the back of his mind he thought that maybe Aiden would be somewhere down here too but with the chakra bracelet on he couldn't sense anything very well. As his senses started to come back to him he shivered from the cold, damp air surrounding him. He laid his head on the stone wall behind him and tried to calm the nerves and panic that were dancing in his stomach. He settled his breathing into a smooth pattern and felt his body start to relax but all of it ended in vain when he heard a door at the other end of the hallway slam shut. He waited until he could hear footsteps coming in his direction. He watched as Leader-sama walked into his view, followed by Zetsu, then Itachi. Leader-sama pulled a set of keys from his pocket then he let himself into the cell. Once all three of them were in they took up residence wherever they pleased, Zetsu stayed in the corner at the other end of the cell, Itachi stood near the door, Leader-sama paced back and forth in front of him until Rhoan looked up, meeting his eyes hesitantly.

The sound of skin meeting skin resounded throughout the room. Leader-sama seethed as he clenched his fist at his side and watched as Rhoan tried to work his jaw loose. Quick as a snake, he grabbed Rhoan's chin and brought it to face him. "Tell me, Rhoan, what made you decide to betray us. You should have known it would lead to nowhere. You wouldn't have made it to Konoha before we caught up to you anyways. So what made you decide?" The cell got quiet as they waited for his answer, but when no reply answered him Leader-sama lashed out at him again. Rhoan jerked and coughed as the fist met his gut. Rhoan shook his head and looked down, regretting it as Leader-sama forced his chin back up. "I, I …uh." Leader-sama snapped and dropped his hand from Rhoan's chin, only to bring it up and punch him in the eye. Rhoan's head bounced off the wall and he could hear a dull ringing in his ears. Flinching as Leader-sama pulled his arm back again Rhoan struggled to find an answer. "I'm sorry! I didn't think. I was stupid! He told me I could do it and I believed him, I shouldn't have, I know!" Itachi frowned from the doorway. "Who told you that you could do it?" Rhoan's fearful eyes turned to Itachi then looked to the ground. "…Kakashi did. He asked me to free Aiden." Itachi scowled and opened his mouth to retort but Leader-sama silenced him with a pointed look. "Rhoan, did Kakashi tell you anything else or ask you to do anything else? Did he say anything else at all?" Rhoan looked around the cell then looked straight into Leader-sama's face. "No, he didn't say anything else."

Leader-sama took a few moments to watch Rhoan's face for any traces of a lie. "Very well, I'll let you live for now but if you're lying to me you will die. Slowly and painfully." With that he turned and walked toward the door, Itachi moved out of his way and then walked out, followed by Zetsu, who closed and locked the cell door. Rhoan hung his head, lost in his own despair and pulled weakly against the chains. "I hate this…"

Aiden listened from his own cell down the hall. He heard the whole conversation, including the hits. When he heard the cell door close he looked up and watched as the three men made their way out of the dungeon without a glance at him. He felt extremely guilty now that he knew that it was in fact Kakashi who had sent Rhoan on that mission and if Kakashi hadn't put Rhoan up to it they wouldn't be in the predicament they were in now. Once he felt it was safe to speak he tried to call out to Rhoan. "Rhoan, are you ok?" No answer. "I know you can hear me." Yet again, no answer.

"Rhoan, answer me." It was silent for a minute before Rhoan's reply came drifting from down the hall. "We have nothing of importance to say to each other." Aiden frowned and shook his head. "You're seriously giving up? Even though you put so much effort into finally trying to escape? Just because you're scared of them, that shouldn't stop you from fighting for your freedom." Rhoan's voice, sharp and angry cut Aiden off. "Freedom? What freedom? I've never even come close to tasting freedom. This is my life Aiden, I'm use to it. Stop trying to fill me with hope, it's too late for that." Aiden thinks carefully about what he should say to that. It killed him to listen to Rhoan talk like that. "…I may not be the most understanding person in the world but I do understand that you're worth more then what they make you. They hit you and kick you around and you take it but you obviously don't like it. You're dying on the inside. Dying for attention, dying for acceptance, dying for love.

That's why you're still here. Not because you haven't had the chance to run away. I'm sure you have had plenty of chances to run away. But you didn't take them, maybe out of fear of what would happen or maybe it was something deeper. You want Itachi to love you, so you keep trying but nothing good ever comes of it." Aiden waited for Rhoan's reply. When he finally got the reply it was very quiet, and strangled. "You don't know anything Aiden. Just shut up." Aiden looked down to the floor, opened his mouth to reply then decided not to. He sat in silence just staring at the floor for hours. Eventually, he started to doze off a bit until he finally fell into the dark oasis they call sleep.

Aiden was jerked awake by the sound of a lock being picked. He decided to act like he was asleep until he knew who the intruder was. Once the big door to the dungeon was opened he could hear the person's soft breathing and quiet curse. Immediately he recognized that voice and his eyes snapped open, excitement swimming in their depths. "Dad." It was barely a whisper but it brought Kakashi's attention straight to him. Kakashi smiled at finally seeing his son again for the first time in what felt like forever to him. "Aiden. Do you know where the keys are?" Aiden shook his head softly, barely containing his happiness to see Kakashi again. "No, they use to be hanging on a nail beside the door but I think they have started carrying the keys with them so it's harder to make another escape attempt." Kakashi nodded at this information and set about trying to break the lock to Aiden's cell. After a few failed attempts the soft click was finally heard and Kakashi smiled in satisfaction. Kakashi walked into the cell and quickly and quietly started working on the chains holding Aiden's hands up above his hands. "Why don't you just use your chakra to break the chains? It would be so much faster and easier."

Kakashi shook his head, concentrating hard on the lock. "Because if I did that it would make too much noise and somebody would be able to feel my chakra." Aiden made an 'O' shape with his mouth and berated himself for not thinking of that before asking the question. The lock finally clicked and Aiden felt instant relief in his arms as he was able to pull them down by his sides. Kakashi engulfed Aiden in a hard hug, holding him closer then ever before. "Come on; let's get out of this place." Aiden followed Kakashi to the door of the dungeon but stopped and looked down the hall. Kakashi stopped going up the stairs and turned to see Aiden looking back. "Aiden come on, lets go." Kakashi was getting impatient and wanted to get out as quick as possible but Aiden didn't want to just leave. "But…what about Rhoan. They have him locked up too." Kakashi looked torn for a second but then he shook his head to clear it and made his decision quickly. "Let's go Aiden. Rhoan can take care of himself. We need to get out while we still have the chance." Aiden looked at his father in disbelief.

"But…No! You were the reason he tried to help me escape in the first place. If you hadn't convinced him to do that he wouldn't be locked up now. You're just going to let us leave without him?" Kakashi shook his head. "It's not my place to fix his life. He's not my son. Come on Aiden. We need to leave." Kakashi started to continue his way up the stairs, this time Aiden hesitated a bit but finally followed close behind. They made it through the hideout fairly easily, with no disturbances. Once they were outside they stuck to the shadows. After they reached a safe distance away Kakashi decided it was okay to use chakra to get the chakra bracelet off of Aiden's ankle. Once Kakashi was able to get the nuisance off he told Aiden to start in the trees and head toward Konoha. Aiden nodded and jumped in the trees, before following Kakashi turned and looked back at the hideout. "I'm sorry, Rhoan." Kakashi turned, his mood solemn, and followed Aiden back towards their home, Konoha.

Rhoan woke slowly, his jaw was stiff, his ribs hurt and his stomach ached in hunger. It took him a minute to figure out the reason why he had awoke. The dungeon was alive with Akatsuki members, all searching around and talking quietly to eachother. Itachi noticed he was awake and made his way over to Rhoan's cell. Itachi stared at Rhoan intensely for a moment then unlocked the cell and walked to Rhoan. "You had something to do with this." Rhoan stared at Itachi trying to make sense of his statement. He opened his mouth to question him but his throat was too dry to speak. Itachi stared right into his eyes, waiting for a reply. Again Rhoan opened his mouth to speak but could barely get any words. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

Rhoan winced, his voice was scratchy and painful. Itachi sighed and motioned to Zetsu. "Get him a glass of water." Zetsu looked hesitant for a moment before nodding and heading up toward the kitchen. Itachi looks at Rhoan, staring through him. "When did they leave, and who was with him?" Rhoan stared at Itachi, blinking in confusion. "I…Wha?" Rhoan was cut off as his voice gave out on him and he started coughing. Zetsu walked back in and handed Itachi a cup filled with water, as Itachi held the cup while waiting for Rhoans' coughing to stop he wondered if Rhoan really had no idea what they were talking about. When Rhoan had stopped coughing as much Itachi approached and held the cup to his lips, tilting it slightly and watched Rhoan take several long swallows before pulling it back. Just as Itachi was about to ask his question again the dungeon door slammed open and several of the Akatsuki members pulled back as Leader-sama entered. Itachi calmly stood back as Leader-sama approached Rhoan. Leader-sama grabbed Rhoan by the collar and shook him roughly.

"Where the hell did they go? Who was with them?" Rhoan stared at him, fear leaking into his eyes. "Where did who go? What are y'all talking about?" Rhoan could speak better now but he was quickly silenced by another rough jerk. "You know very well what I'm talking about. How did Aiden escape?" Rhoan felt his world slow down, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He couldn't comprehend what Leader-sama had said. "Aiden…escaped." His voice was a quiet rasp, his mind still in shock. "As if you didn't know. You probably rigged the entrances before you tried your own escape attempt. You are probably the reason he got out. I should have you killed. Or maybe I will do it myself." Leader-sama trailed off as he realized that Rhoan was not paying him any attention. He quickly backslapped Rhoan across the face, knocking his head to the side. "Give me your attention boy. Or you will never know what hit you."

Rhoans eyes slowly glanced up to Leader-samas eyes, and Leader-sama had to stop for a moment. Fear, anguish, and depression all lingered in his eyes. "I will decide on how you are to die. We do not need you causing any more trouble around our hideout." Leader-sama turned and walked out of the cell, most of the Akatsuki following. Itachi stayed where he was at, as did Kisame, who had been leaning on a bar across the hallway. When the door closed it was completely silent as Rhoan slowly let his head drop, squeezing his eyes shut. Finally, Itachi sighed and made his way out of the cell, leaving with parting words that echoed in Rhoans mind, and made Kisame flinch when he saw the tears start running down Rhoans face, some dripping from his nose, others making their way down his neck and chest. Kisame watched Itachi walk past then turned back to Rhoan and sighed, turning to follow Itachi out. As the dungeons door closed behind them Rhoan felt his body go slack, Itachi's words ran through his head, over and over. He wanted to run, he wanted to fight, he wanted to die. Itachis words had hit him like a steel bar, making him realize that he was nothing to him, never had been, and never would be. "You were always hopeless."

* * *

Aiden woke up that morning, feeling anything but refreshed. He had woken up several times in the night, and hadn't slept well in general. He couldn't believe that Kakashi would just leave Rhoan behind, even after he had tried to help. They were merely a half days journey back to Konoha but all Aiden could think about was going back. He saw Kakashi sitting next to a small fire cooking what looked like fresh fish but his appetite left him at the thought of eating. He slowly got up and walked over to sit next to Kakashi. It was silent for several minutes, neither of them wanting to start the conversation. Finally Aiden knew he would have to start it or else they would stay in the awkward silence for the entire journey. "We have to go back."

It was quiet, whispered even but Kakashi still shook his head. "We are not going to go back. You, especially." Aidens mouth dropped and he shook his head, his anger rising. "We can't just leave him there. Dad…they'll kill him." Kakashi sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Aiden, we are not going to go back just to save some boy that you befriended while you were under their captivity. It's natural for a captive to seek some sort of comfort in his captors. You just have to overlook it." Aiden stared at Kakashi, shock and disappointment in his gaze. "No. He wasn't just a form of comfort. He needs help. More then you would know. I felt something with him, it was like this connection. Like I knew him from before I can remember. We just need to help him get…"

Kakashi scowled and stood up. "We are not going back. That is the last of it Aiden. I won't take you into that dangerous territory again, and just forget the boy. Like you said…" Kakashi had to stop to swallow and take a breath. "They're going to kill him anyway. By the time a search team will get there he, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki, will be long gone. They've probably already started moving." Aiden felt his hope fall a bit at Kakashis words. He stood and stared, face to face with Kakashi. "What happened when you would tell me 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum.'?" Kakashi stopped, his own words were being thrown back in his face by his son. He swallowed and looked away so Aiden couldn't see the anguish in his eye. He didn't like the thought of Rhoan dying any more then Aiden did but he could not intervene. It would be breaking everything they had worked for. "Aiden just drop the subject. It's probably too late now anyways. Go pack up some stuff. Lets get moving." Aiden dropped his eyes, knowing it was useless and started throwing things into the bag. "Fine, so when they find his body, it will be on your head." Across the clearing, he didn't see Kakashi wince.

Kisame and Itachi had been called to Leader-samas office for a private meeting. When they were called in it was simply the three of them. Leader-sama stared patiently at the two of them, deep in thought. "Leader-sama, you called for us?" Itachi, always punctual and disciplined was the first to speak. "Hmm? Oh yes. We need to discuss what we should do with Rhoan. He is obviously not fit to become Akatsuki and has shown so by betraying us. Naturally, the normal punishment is death, however I called you two, his guardians, here to see if you agreed." They sat in silence for a minute before Itachi shrugged. "He has betrayed Akatsuki, he shows no benefits, I don't see why we should not kill him. He will only get in our way if we keep him alive."

Kisame stared at Itachi, taking each word he had said in carefully. "How can you say that? He's your son! All he has ever wanted is for you to notice him, give him some fucking attention! You're the reason he is so weak! You never show him anything that will fit his skill level, you keep him on the basics, because you're scared that one day he will be stronger then you. Fuck it, I'm tired of sitting back and watching this Itachi. You're the reason he tried to escape, you're the reason he has stayed so weak, you're the one who raised him to think less of himself then what he is. You beat him, you smash his self esteem when ever you get the chance, you're the reason he wants to die now!" The room stayed silent for a moment and Itachi only shrugged. "If he wants something from me, then I will give him what he wants right now. You said he wanted to die, I will be the one to kill him. As his…father…I should give him his dying wish."

The smirk on Itachi's face sickened Kisame, and he knew that no matter how much he wanted to stop what was to come it would be in vain. Leader-sama gently nodded his head. "How do you plan on doing so, Itachi?" Itachi thought for a moment then nodded. "We need to pack our things and move quickly, erase every bit of evidence that we were here since that kid got away. When we leave I will make sure he is no more, as with the hideout." Leader-sama thought this out then sighed and glanced at Kisame, who seemed ready to burst with his anger. "Then it is decided, Rhoan will go down with the hideout, and nobody will speak of him any longer." Kisame clenched his fists and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him. Itachi turned to Leader-sama and nodded his acknowledgement then turned and left, softly clicking the door into place.

* * *

Kisame stared at Rhoan, he was sitting outside the cell watching the sleeping boy. Rhoan had been let down, off the wall but his hands were still chained together, as were his feet. Rhoan had curled into the fetal position in the corner of the cell and his body, drained of energy as it was, had promptly fallen asleep to conserve energy. Kisame knew he should be packing his stuff but this was the last time he would ever get to see the boy alive. He hated Kakashi, he had hoped when he sensed Kakashi come through the door Kisame himself had rigged that Kakashi would free Rhoan too. He had hoped Kakashi would give Rhoan what he needed most, freedom. Kisame sighed as he thought about everything, he remembered so vividly the smiling boy that would ask him to play with him, or help him train, but as he stared at that boy now so much had changed.

Rhoan hardly ever smiled anymore, and when he did it was fake and sarcastic, his bright blue eyes had a dark film over them. He wasn't a happy little boy anymore, he was a shell, simply waiting for his body's lifespan to end so it could move on. Kisame watched as Rhoan jerked in his sleep, his body tensing to show pain and fear of whatever he was dreaming of. Kisame wanted to stroke his hair as he use to, when he would have nightmares, and help him fall into a deeper, more fitful, sleep. But he wouldn't, because he couldn't wake him, this would be the last peaceful moment the boy would have. He wouldn't take that away from him. Sighing yet again Kisame stood and stretched and made his way out of the dungeon to go pack his things. He forced himself not to look back towards the cell that held the sleeping boy.

* * *

The ANBU jumped through the trees with lightning speed. They had gotten a report on the Akatsuki Hideout Location and were racing towards it, hoping to gain any information before the Akatsuki could destroy it. "This is Fox, coming in. We should reach the hideout destination by nightfall, all units on guard for any fugitives." ANBU Tiger looked up at the sun that was quickly receding past the horizon and stopped when he saw smoke. "This is Tiger, coming in. Smoke from possible destination. Proceed with caution." "This is Fox, how much smoke do you see Tiger?" Tiger glanced back at the rising puffs of smoke. "Quite a bit Fox, Quite a bit." "To all units, this is ANBU Fox. Proceed with caution. All medical personnel are ready in case of any mishaps. Every ANBU who knows water jutsu proceed ahead, all else hold back until the fire is under control." Several ANBU shot forward, when they got to where the hideout had been they stopped. The fire was blazing high into the sky, its fuel source, what was left of the hideout.

* * *

Rhoan woke when he could smell smoke. He looked around but everything was hazy. All was silent around him and for a second he had trouble remembering where he was. When he finally remembered he stood quickly but fell down as the world spun around him. He tried again using the wall for support and managed to stand on shaky legs. The smoke was getting thicker and he called out but stopped as his throat closed and he coughed deeply. That's when he saw it. The fire was already in the dungeon, just a cell down. He heard the ceiling above him creaking with effort and then jumped out of the way, barely missed by the flaming chunk. The flames quickly took to the vines lining the cell, the vines that hadn't been there before. He understood then. This was their way of killing him, they set vines in the cell for fuel for the fire, just to make sure. Rhoan fell to his knees coughing as the smoke thickened more.

Flinching, he pulled away, the flames were licking as his knees, embers already attaching themselves to his shirt. He quickly tore off his clothes before they caught fire. He struggled to get to a clear spot in the cell but the chains were starting to heat up and burn his skin. He felt panic begin to grip him, sweat was dripping off his brow and he was desperately trying to break the chains holding him. The fire was licking at him where ever he went and he could barely breathe because of the smoke. His eyes were watering, the smoke was thick. Blinding pain shot through him and he screamed as the flames reached him. Rolling desperately he kicked and fought and the pain continued to get worse. The flames were now engulfing his body. He couldn't think, he couldn't scream all he could feel was pain, his eyes were tightly shut and he was struggling to breathe. He couldn't move his body anymore, and then he went numb. He didn't feel anything anymore. His eyes opened weekly and he could see the flames burning around him, he could see the hideout starting to cave in on itself. He finally felt nothing. It was eerily calm to him, watching as everything collapsed around him, some probably even on him. Then, just as quickly as the numbness came, everything went black.


	9. Uncertainty

**Chapter 9! **

The ANBU worked for several hours trying to get the fire to stop. Most of them with water chakra had exhausted themselves to a point where they were being escorted by a few medical ANBU back to Konoha. They were short on men now but they had finally got the fire down to a minimal level and now had ANBU members scattered around, digging through the rubble, looking for anything that might give them some clue as to what the Akatsuki were up to. So far there did not seem to be anything that was recoverable that would give them any information about their new location or anything of the nature. The sun was going down and any hope of finding anything of importance was dwindling down to nothing. ANBU Fox called his forces together for a final headcount before they got ready to leave.

As one of the younger ANBU made his way towards the group he stumbled over a fallen piece of rubble. Looking back to see what he had tripped over he pulled the loose piece of rubble up and moved it to the side. His eyes widened when he saw what looked like a leg sticking out from under the fallen building. He quickly started uncovering the body and gave a sharp cry out when he got most of the rubble off. Several of the assembled group hurried over to see what he had found. ANBU Fox pushed his way to the front and watched as several other ANBU members helped uncover the body. One of the members of the group asked quietly if it was alive and suddenly a medic was trying to push his way through to the body. The young ANBU who found the body was feeling for a pulse but he shook his head. "I can't feel anything. But there's so much soot covering the body it could be hindering my feeling."

The medic pushed his way through and carefully turned the body over. "Definitely male, age unknown." He wiped some of the soot off and placed his hands, glowing with a slight green chakra, over the boys' chest. "Light heartbeat, not breathing, airway probably constricted." He held the boys nose and gently blew air down the boys throat then pumped his chest a few times, trying to get a reaction. He repeated the action several more times before they could all hear the sharp rasp as the boy breathed on his own. "He is in critical condition, needs severe medical help immediately. We need to have him moved to Konoha, none of us here have enough chakra to fully heal him." The medic gave the boy one last look over and sighed at the severe third degree burns that covered his body.

Gently he wiped some soot off of the boys arm and lifted his wrists slightly. "He was chained and shackled. It looks like they left him here on purpose." ANBU Fox nodded and signaled to a few other ANBU. "You three, help the medic move him. Medic, you stay with him, keep him breathing and living. He could have information that could help us out when he is in better condition. Let's head out." Several nodded and the ANBU that had been signaled to stepped out to help lift the limp body.

* * *

**AIDEN'S POV**

I walked down the stairs of our house, moody yet again. I had decided to stop speaking to Kakashi because of how he had let his principles of life lower just because it was convenient for him. Kakashi looks at me from the couch and smiles as if to say good morning but I just ignore him and go into the kitchen. I hear Kakashi sigh from the living room but I don't care. He deserves it. He deserves a lot worse.

When we had gotten back to the village Tsunade-sama had been livid. Two of her best Jounin go missing and she has no way of knowing where they are, no form of communication between the two of them and she can't send anybody else out to find them. Of course she had reason to be mad but honestly, I think she was just happy we were back alive. We gave her our mission reports personally, describing in detail the things that happened and how we got out. Not much was said about Rhoan, she didn't seem to see him as important to the information she wanted. But when I told her about how he tried to help me escape she seemed surprised. She even commented that it wasn't like members of the Akatsuki to help anybody. That was when Kakashi told her that he wasn't one of the members, that he was being trained as one. That was news to me. Rhoan hadn't mentioned anything about him being involved so I just assumed he was a member. But anyways, after we finished giving her the reports she decided that she couldn't let us off with no punishment so now we are not permitted to take any missions above a C-rank until she says otherwise. That damn Old-Hag. I begged her to let me be on the ANBU team that scouted the area but she would have none of that so I had to sit at home and have no idea if Rhoan was still alive.

Kakashi came up behind me and touched my shoulder making me jump but then I pulled away from him. "I know that you're mad at me for leaving him behind. But you have to understand that he isn't my son. It was not my place to step in and tell Itachi how to raise his son." I gripped the edge of the counter and felt my eyes start to prick with tears. "They're going to kill him, Dad, if they haven't already." Kakashi sighed and gently rubbed my shoulders. "We can only hope for the best."

We both looked over when an ANBU appeared in the room. "Kakashi and Aiden Hatake?" We both nodded and gave him our attention. "The Hokage has requested your presence. At the hospital. She may be busy when you get there, she requests you stay in waiting room 'C' until she can see you." Kakashi took a step forward with a confused look on his face but before he could ask any questions the ANBU was gone. I caught Kakashi's eye and just shrugged saying I didn't know what it could be.

We made our way to the hospital in a comfortable silence, both lost in our own thoughts, while Kakashi had that book of his out again. When we walked into the hospital it was a bunch of chaos. Nurses running every different way and doctors being called into different rooms, just a normal day for the hospital I suppose. We made our way to waiting room C and sat down in the very uncomfortable chairs. The smell was rancid with disinfectants and that old people smell that most hospitals seem to be soaked in and the sheer amount of people there didn't help the crowded feeling I got. We waited for what felt like hours but really it had only been about forty-five minutes before Tsunade-sama came rushing out of a room and spotted us. She had a light sheen of sweat on her and looked exhausted but what surprised me most was that her hands were covered in what looked like a black ink.

"Hatakes! Follow me." She turned and walked into a small private room that seemed to be made into a make-shift office. I got up quickly, with Kakashi following close behind, and made my way into her office. She turned and looked us both over closely. "The other day, when you gave me your mission reports, you mentioned a boy who tried to help you escape. You also mentioned that you thought that the Akatsuki was planning on killing him. Is this information correct?" Fear shot through my veins at her words and I slowly nodded my head since she was looking pointedly at me. Suddenly, Kakashi stood up out of his chair. "Hokage-sama, please excuse me but the boy we were talking about. He was Itachi's son. The boy that…" His sudden stop caught my attention and I gave them both a confused look. I noticed that Kakashi was giving Tsunade a very pointed look as if he wanted her to realize something.

That was when realization crossed her face and she looked at me then to Kakashi again. "Why did you call us here?" I was confused by what they weren't telling me but I wanted to stay focused on the main point. Tsunade looked from Kakashi to me then back again and sighed. "The ANBU team that I sent to scout the area of the hideout found the area on fire. Once they were able to get the fire out almost all of the building was burnt rubble. They searched the place for any information but found close to nothing.

Apparently before they left a member of the team tripped and found what looked to be a body. When they uncovered it completely they found a young male, with critical burns, that seems to fit your description of who you called Rhoan." Chills ran down my body making the hair on my neck and legs stand up. "Was he alive?" My voice was raspy and I was sitting on the edge of my seat in anticipation. She nodded slightly but there was a look in her eye that made a sense of dread creep down my spine. "You two should follow me." She walked down the hallway and I was hot on her heals. I needed to see if this was Rhoan, and if he was alive. We walked into a room and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a body lying on the bed, bandages covering every bit of skin.

So many wires hung from the IV pole and were patched into different places of the body along with a tube that seemed to be running down his throat. "He was brought in as quickly as possible in critical condition. I've had medics on him ever since they brought him into the village. He was breathing on his own for a while but recently he relapsed and we had to put him on life support, including a breathing tube. He has been unresponsive to everything we have done and as of right now there is no saying if he will make it through the night, or week in his condition."

My mouth fell open and I heard Kakashi gasp softly along with what sounded like a soft curse. I walked over to the bed and ran my hand across the metal bar on the side while I stared at all the bandages that covered his body. It was Rhoan, I could tell just by the shape of the body. Suddenly, I turned on Kakashi, livid. "This is your fault! If you had just taken a few minutes to get him out! He wouldn't be dying in a hospital bed right now!" I was gripping the metal bar so hard that the metal started to indent with my fingers.

I felt my chakra spike with my anger then suddenly pain ripped through me and I fell to my knees. The hospital machines started beeping like crazy and Rhoan's body jerked slightly on the bed. Tsunade was immediately in action, taking vital signs of both the boys while Kakashi tried to keep Aiden still. Aiden's body was shaking uncontrollably although his chakra was still twice as high as usual.

"This is incredible." Tsunade's soft words rang through the room as she stared at both the boys. "Aiden's chakra spiked to twice its usual capacity and now Rhoan's chakra is rising at a steady rate. It's as if Aiden is transferring his chakra to Rhoan and its healing him, without them even touching each other. I've never seen anything like this before." Kakashi looked up at her from his spot on the floor with Aiden. "Won't this hurt Aiden?" Tsunade shook her head. "No, somehow his chakra spiked enough to be able to supply enough for both.

It won't last long; I can already feel it start to diminish. If anything he might feel a bit low on chakra but nothing he hasn't handled before." Kakashi could feel Aiden's body starting to relax a bit and he looked down to see Aiden's eyes flutter open. "What just happened?" Kakashi looked up from Aiden to Tsunade who was furiously checking the machines and mumbling to herself. Kakashi carefully helped me up and stepped back.

I looked between the two then back at Rhoan and frowned. "What are these?" I stepped forward and exhaled in shock as I touched the rough leather binding on the metal rail. "You bound him?" I was shocked, here Rhoan was, on life support, not even conscious of anything going on around him and they thought they had the right to tie him down. I looked over to his other wrist and noticed it had the same leather strip on it, as well as his ankles. I felt anger start to overcome me again but tried to quell it when I felt a small cramp forming in my stomach.

Tsunade sighed. "It is policy. We do not know if he means any threat to us plus we have to question him if he ever wakes up, we cannot have him sneaking around the village when we do not know if he is trustworthy. And it will also keep him from hurting himself if he does wake up and freak out." I scowled at her but decided no matter how much I pushed it they probably wouldn't let him go.

I looked at Kakashi, who was standing close to the door, staring at Rhoan. To anybody that didn't know him, it looked like he was just lost in thought but I could see the undeniable guilt racing through his eye. I looked back to Tsunade to see her standing awkwardly, trying to decide what to do. "So, what happened earlier? When I got angry?" Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm going to have to look into it more, but somehow when you got angry your chakra spiked and transferred to Rhoan. Now his medical readings are substantially better, he might actually make it through the night now". I gave her a confused look. "But that doesn't make any sense.

I've never been able to transfer my chakra, even when I was angry". Tsunade gave Kakashi a pointed, thoughtful look. "Kakashi. Go to my office, I'll be there in just a second. Aiden stay here." They both walked out of the hospital room, leaving me alone with the beeping machines behind me. "What the hell?" I pulled up a chair and sat beside Rhoan. I stared at him for a few moments then gently reached out and started pulling the bandages off his face. "My God…" I gasped when I saw the extent of his burns, but couldn't help the small smirk that came to my face when I realized that he had kept every single hair on his head. How he managed not to end up bald was beyond me, yet so like him.

I touched his cheek and pulled back quickly when I felt a tingling sensation burn through my hand. I looked at my hand then back at Rhoan and gently touched his cheek again, and held my hand there. My eyes widened as I watched the burns on his face start to heal, slowly but surely. I held my hand there until his face twitched and a soft sound came from the back of his throat, which still had the tube down it. His eyes fluttered open slightly, and hope soared through my soul. I watched him focus on something past me and then it seemed like he was looking straight at me before his eyes fluttered closed again. I smiled, however small his movements may have been it was still an improvement.

* * *

**Rhoan's POV**

Pain. That was the only thing I could register. There was pain everywhere, my legs, my arms. It was all mixing together, I could hardly feel the difference between any part of my body. Everything was in pain to me. Then I felt it. Something was on my face…wait when was I able to tell my face from everything else. Then I noticed I could definitely tell my face from the rest of my body, it felt cool, it felt good. I exhaled, feeling something in my throat and another flash of pain as my throat constricted with the breath.

That thing on my face moved and I forced my eyes open. Everything was white and blurry. I couldn't focus on anything, it was all too bright. Slowly things started to come into focus and I could see the shape of someone over me. I tried to focus on the person but I couldn't find any distinguishing features to tell me who they were. My eyes were too heavy to hold anymore and as they fell closed a voice in the back of my head whispered to me, then everything went black again. "…Aiden…"

* * *

**Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade sat behind her desk and looked at Kakashi as he sat in front of her. "So this is interesting. I never would have thought the two would ever meet up, especially not under those circumstances." Kakashi looked around the room then sighed. "I didn't either. But Aiden has already gotten very close to Rhoan and it seems everything that we worked for when they were newborns has crumbled." Tsunade nodded in agreement. "There was a reason we didn't want them together, and we have no idea what they are capable of. Even now, Aiden just showed us that it is possible for him to transfer chakra to Rhoan when he needs it. Imagine if Rhoan were healthy, they could be unstoppable."

Kakashi frowned. "Aiden would never betray Konoha, if that is what you were implying, Tsunade-sama. And with all due respect you have no right to be judging Rhoan. You have no idea what he has been through and how his mind works. For all you know, he could be on our side, in fact it is probably more likely that he would work with Konoha because of the fact that the Akatsuki tried to kill him."

Tsunade thought for a few moments then nodded. "I guess we will just have to see how he reacts when he wakes up. Also, we don't want news of his survival to get back to the Akatsuki because they will definitely hunt him to keep his mouth shut. All this is given that he survives, of course. Kakashi…I want Aiden to visit Rhoan as much as possible, to see if anything else happens between the two." Kakashi shook his head violently. "I don't want Aiden anywhere near him. They're already too connected and if the Akatsuki ever were to find out Rhoan was still alive I don't want Aiden around when they find him." Tsunade sighed and looked around the small room.

"You know we wouldn't let anything happen to Aiden, and his presence in the room has made Rhoan's stats change significantly. I honestly don't think he will survive this without Aiden's help. Kakashi, Rhoan has flat lined three times since they brought him in…he's not fighting." Tsunade stared at Kakashi for a few minutes, realizing that Kakashi was not going to give in she sighed and nodded.

"Very well, you are Aiden's father you make the ultimate decision. However, consider this, Aiden is not your only son, Rhoan shares your blood as well." Tsunade stood and walked out of the office going to check on her other patients and leave Kakashi to his thoughts. Kakashi stood and walked to Rhoan's hospital room and leaned against the doorway as he watched Aiden talk excitedly to Rhoan's still form.

Kakashi cleared his throat to bring Aiden's attention to him and motioned for him to get ready to go. "So, are we going to come back tomorrow? You know, to see if he makes the night. Because I really think he will. Oh! You should have seen it, I unwrapped the bandages on his face and touched his cheek and he responded! Even though Tsunade-sama said he was unresponsive. And his burns immediately started healing on contact." "No." Aiden stopped short when Kakashi spoke, not really sure he had heard him right. "No what?"

"We are not going back tomorrow. I want you to keep your distance from Rhoan, I don't want you seeing him. He is a criminal and you will not get involved with him. That is final." Aiden stopped and watched Kakashi walk ahead, not once had Kakashi ever acted that way around him. "What is wrong with you?" Kakashi heard the soft whisper behind him but chose to ignore it. He didn't know what was wrong with him, Tsunade's words kept running through his head. Because she was right, Rhoan did share his blood, so why didn't he just turn around and let Aiden help him. With that thought in his mind Kakashi changed course and headed towards the memorial stone to have a long talk with his best friend and sensei.

**Kisame's POV**

I walked into our new place and through my bag onto the couch. Luckily, Pain had managed to fully furnish the place before we got here, I guess he anticipated we would have to move eventually. Itachi strode past me, all cool and calm, and I felt this overwhelming anger that he could act like that at a time like this. I hated that I had to room with him again, especially after how easy it was for him to make the jutsu that probably killed his son. He had just stood there and watched the fire as it took to the building then turned and walked away, no remorse, at all.

I growled and walked to the couch and sat down, trying hard to cool down a bit. I turned the T.V. on then scoffed when Itachi sat on the other end of the couch. I stared hard at the T.V. desperately hoping that it would distract me, but it didn't. The entire place was too quiet, there was no other chakra that somehow filled the coldness of the apartment, there was no quiet grunting as he trained in his room, there was absolutely nothing. Finally I'd had enough, I stood and grabbed my bags and walked towards what would be my room. As I walked in front of Itachi, I stopped and looked at him until he finally glanced up at me. I held his eye for a moment before scowling and turning away.

"You're a monster, Itachi. I hope you're happy." I walked away and slammed the door behind me, I really didn't care about his reaction.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I flinched when the door slammed, I had always hated loud noises. Kisame was really mad at me this time, I really was only doing as I was told, sort of. I mean, yeah it was my idea to have the place covered and vines to help fuel the fire, but that was the best way to get rid of any extra evidence inside. And as for the boy, he was useless, he never did anything right anyways…right?

Unwillingly, I thought of how he had managed to pin me in that training session, how instead of praising him I had put him down and forced him to fight someone I knew he would not be able to beat. He really had been getting better, I was just too angry at having to take care of him. I was too young for that kind of responsibility and he had just acted so much like Sasuke when he was little.

He was so happy, and his eyes were so innocent and I knew I would let him down, one way or the other. So I forced him to distance himself from me, filled his innocent eyes with fear and pain Suddenly I shook my head violently, no. I could not let myself think about this, it was over and done with. I stood and grabbed my things and made my way to my room, glancing at the empty spot in the wall where his door would have been. "It's too late now, what's done is done."

* * *

**Authors note**

So I know it is really really late, and really really short but hey, at least it is up now. I'm kind of in a rough spot now, I'm in college and I'm definitely not as…angsty as I used to be so it's hard to write the angry stuff. Hopefully, writing this will spark some of those old brain cells and make me start thinking again. Oh, and also, I have no beta anymore, unfortunately college ripped us apart so any really bad typos i apologize for.


End file.
